A Tale of Two Souls
by messi-soccergirl18-10
Summary: (AU) Percy and Annabeth- they own the world with their perfect lives. Or so everyone thinks. Well, everyone until Percy and Annabeth look at each other and find the truth behind everything. OR: The one where Annabeth and Percy have problems (big ones) and they help each other through it all.


**Chapter 1**

It is not rare to hear a story of two souls falling in love. It _is_ rare, however, to save a soul from leaving this world forever. It is _especially_ rare to do so if you are one of those souls that is contemplating this very action. It is also especially _strange_ if the two unlikely souls are two parts of the same world- worlds that they both rule. However, in that unlikelihood lies a glimmer of fate. And that story of fate, my readers, is what will make the story of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase so very beautiful.

;;;

Annabeth slammed the door behind herself, locking it and putting her hands to her head in frustration as she sank to the ground, using the door as support. She let out a quiet solo, looking around her familiar room- the bed with the one cracked beam she had made when she was jumping on it at the age of 15 after Luke Castellan had asked her to homecoming; the steel gray curtains with the silver embroidery that she had sewed herself; the soccer poster with all the signatures of the US Women's Soccer Team that she'd earned with her team by winning the state cup; the wooden desk she'd picked out herself with her mom when she was 12... her mom. Her old best friend, number one confidant, favorite person in the world. She laughed bitterly as she realized how she had to put 'old' in front of each of those phrases.

Tears rolled down her cheeks silently as she looked at the same objects with her new, realistic, mindset- the cracked bed, now a symbol of her relationship failures; the gray curtains, her lack of dedication towards any hobby; the soccer poster, a reminder of ow her only achievements were with others; and of course, the desk itself... a reminder of all the family ties she had lost. All the family she had somewhere, at some point, realized was gone. Her mother hated her, her father was getting pretty close to the same emotion, and her brothers- as much as she loved them- were too eager to appease their parents instead of help with her issue. All the memories taunted Annabeth, swirling around in her head, eating at her until she slowly felt no feeling at all as she slowly, hands shaking, drew out her knife and held it against her left forearm, hesitating for the smallest of seconds before presseing it down into her trembling arm.

;;;

It wasn't the pain of the cutting that was the reliever, Percy decided. It was the act itself. It was the feeling of righteousness, the idea that he was doing the world justice by distributing as much pain to himself as he had given to the world. Call him morbid, but Percy called it fair. An eye for an eye, you could say. Except in this case, it was a payment of his blood for the emotional torture he caused everyone else. Percy was a letdown, to say the least. He was a curse to his family. No matter how much his mom tried to help him, he hated to tell her that he couldn't get out. Nothing could get him out of this hellhole. As he looked down at his bleeding forearm, his green eyes filled with a liquid of their own. Rather than red, he simply saw a reflection- a reflection of 17 years of pain and regret. Seventeen years of a slow decline into a pit so deep, even his mother- his sweet, loving, mother- couldn't get him out.

;;;

But as both aforementioned souls looked down at their scars, their symbols of the past, little did they know that something- or someone- could get them out. And they _definitely_ didn't even _imagine_ that someday, they'd be getting someone else out, too.

 **Hey everyone :)**

 **It's been a while, I know. I took a really long break from writing- a lot has happened haha. But I was a little upset the other day, and this kind of came rushing out. It's a tangent from my usual happy and carefree stories, the ones that very much resemble the rom-coms I stay up all night watching, but I thought I'd try something new. Let me know what you think please!**

 **And please, no flames. I won't specify exactly which parts exactly hold personal to me, but there are many parts throughout the story that will be told from either personal or secondary experience. Your consideration is appreciated :)**

 **messi-18**


End file.
